vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Andromeda Shun
|-|Bronze Cloth= |-|Gold Cloth= |-|God Cloth= Summary Andromeda Shun (アンドロメダ星座（アンドロメダ）の瞬, Andoromeda Seiza no Shun), also known as Shun, literally meaning 'twinkle, instant', is one of the Bronze Saints. He is arguably one of the strongest characters in the series, although his gentle disposition and kind nature tend to hold him back from using his full power, until he is forced to do so. Shun is also the younger brother of Phoenix Ikki, a fellow bronze saint. Shun is the Purest soul and Chosen One. Whether he is reincarnation of previous vessel in unknown, but Tenma in Next Dimension implied Shun is similar to Alone. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C | Low 6-B | 4-A, likely 3-C with Nebula Storm | 3-C, At least 3-C with Nebula Storm | High 3-A Name: Andromeda Shun Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 13 - 17 years old Classification: Human, Bronze Saint, Athena's Saint, Vessel of Hades' soul Powers and Abilities: |-|Base & 7th Sense= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Danmaku (His chains can multiply into many other chains), Matter Manipulation (Atomic Manipulation, and Destruction along with Macro-Quantum Destruction when moving at FTL speeds), Regeneration (High), Energy Manipulation, Aura, and Heat Manipulation (Upon powering up their Cosmo they cause the area around them to burn up with intense heat, and their attacks are also imbued with heat), Extrasensory Perception (By virtue of the 6th sense, the 7th sense, and the 8th sense), Enhanced Senses (They are capable of tracking events taking place over a large distance including other realms. Including the hearing of breaking bones from a distance away. In addtion, they also have the 6th, 7th, and the 8th sense), Reactive Power Level (The skills of the Saints continues to improve throughout their fights, and They continue to get stronger everytime they gets knocked down), Reactive Evolution (Able to analyse and comprehend the components of an enemy's attack after seeing it once ), Adaptation, Flight, Telepathy, Forcefield Creation, Soul Manipulation (Can directly attack and destroy the souls of others ), Chain Manipulation (His cloth comes with multiple chains that can act independently to protect Shun by making a barrier around him, or attack for him with, or without his consent), Paralysis Inducement (via Nebula Stream), Air Manipulation (Via Nebula Stream), Damage Boost (Excessive Movement when caught in the Nebula Stream will cause the strength of the attack to become more powerful), Portal Creation (His Triangle Chain opened up a portal which allowed him to attack Gemini Saga, the Pope, for one direct attack), Instinctive Reaction (The Saints can react, respond, and detect danger while unconscious), Pressure Points (The Star Life Points are pressure points on the body), Probability Manipulation, and Statistics Amplification (Through the Power of Miracles impossibilities can be turned into certain possibilities, as well as increase their stats such as speed, and power) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Illusions, Dream Manipulation, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Perception Manipulation (Via the 7th, and 8th sense. Which allows the user's to be aware of their surroundings even when the 5 basic senses, and the 6th sense, has been turned off), Cold Energy Manipulation (The Bronze Saints freeze at temperatures of -240 Degrees Fahrenheit. Gold cloths freeze at -459 degrees fahrenheit, and God Cloths require a temperature several hundreds of degrees colder than Absolute Zero), Heat Manipulation (Able to withstand being in the affected area of other Cosmo users, and are able to withstand attacks that are imbued with an intense amount of heat), and Electricity Manipulation (Cosmo users can withstand 10,000 volts, and more experienced Cosmo users can withstand even more) |-|8th Sense= All previous abilities, Resurrection, and Immortality (Type 4, After obtaining the 8th sense, he gained absolute control of his own soul, and can resurrect himself.) Non-Corporeal (Exists without a body, as a soul), Acausality (Type 2, Through Athena's Ichor / Divine Cosmos) |-|God Cloth= All previous abilities, Holy Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Island level (Chapter 1 Seiya has this level of power ) | Small Country Level (Fought, and Defeated the Cerberus Silver Saint) | Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to his fellow Bronze Saints, can fight against Gold Saints and comparable characters), likely Galaxy level with Nebula Storm (Left the likes of Pisces Aphrodite and other Gold Saint-level characters completely overwhelmed and terrified) | Galaxy level (Comparable to other 8th Sense users), At least Galaxy level with Nebula Storm | High Universe level (Should be comparable to Pegasus Seiya) Speed: Transonic (Mach 1) to High Hypersonic | FTL '''initially with '''Massively FTL+ Attack Speed (His chains can cross light-years), Massively FTL+ once fully mastered, Massively FTL+ through Miracles (Power-scaling from Capricorn Shura) | Massively FTL+ '''(Crossed the Universe-Sized Hyperdimension in minutes) | '''Massively FTL+ (Even faster than before, should be comparable to God Cloth Seiya) Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: At least Island Class | Small Country Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic | High Universal Durability: At least Island level | Small Country Level (Was able to take hits, and attacks from the Cerberus Silver Saint) | Multi-Solar System level with Andromeda Bronze Cloth V2/V3 | Galaxy level | High Universe level Stamina: Very high | Nearly limitless | Nearly limitless | Limitless; The Saints can keep fighting despite suffering through severe damage, and even critical damage that would otherwise kill a person. They can survive under the sea in near freezing point tempatures for close to 2 hours. Survive in Oxygen thin air while being near death by losing more than half their blood at the same time, and fight through critical damage to the heart Range: Tens of meters (several dozens) with Energy Blasts | Interstellar | Galactic | Universal Standard Equipment: Andromeda Bronze Cloth Intelligence: A skilled fighter and a prodigy in Cosmos control. More spiritually in-tune than most Saints. Weaknesses: Dislikes Fighting and tends to hold back to prevent himself from grievously injuring his opponent. Notable Attacks/Techniques: NebulaChain.gif|Nebula Chain NebulaChainThunderWave.gif|Nebula Chain: Thunder Wave CircularChain.gif|Rolling Defense NebulaStream.gif|Nebula Stream NebulaStorm.gif|Nebula Storm *'Nebula Chain:' The Andromeda Saint's signature technique which allows him to manipulate the chains of his Cloth however he pleases. At the most basic, the Nebula Chain is a straight-forward attack where the chains rapidly slice and wrap themselves around the enemy. This attack can be improved by using the Thunder Wave of the chain., which in Shun's words, "will cross time and space to prevent your escape, no matter how many thousands of light years you run." *'Rolling Defense:' A simple defensive technique that utilizes Shun's chains in one of two ways: he will either twirl the chains around himself to create a barrier or set them on the ground to mimic a circular web; this was later named the Circle Defense. In web mode, the chains erect a special field that will shock enemies or summon chains to slice them should they attempt to enter it. *'Great Capture:' A technique that twists the chains to paralyze, capture, or immobilize foes. Shun also uses other ways of capturing opponents with Boomerang Shoot, Spiral Duct, etc. *'Nebula Stream:' A defensive attack that links directly to Shun's Cosmo. It entangles the foe with streams of the Andromeda cosmos in an attempt to paralyze them. As Shun becomes more determined to use his true power, the stream will eventually transfigure into the Nebula Storm technique. **'Nebula Storm:' When Shun's Cloth and Chain are destroyed, (or if he expels them voluntarily) he gains full access to his Cosmos, allowing him to concentrate all of it into a single powerful burst of spiraling energy. Because of its extremely destructive nature, Shun will only use it as a last resort. Key: Andromeda Bronze Cloth | 7th Sense | 8th Sense | Andromeda God Cloth Gallery File:Setshun014.jpg File:C3d841d38ad42fc68902403c72953539.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Cosmo Users Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Warriors Category:Bronze Saints Category:Toei Animation Category:Psychics Category:Telepaths Category:Chain Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Acausal Characters Category:Shueisha